Gigantomachy
Gigantomachy is a paramilitary, covert ops group run by Vincent Alvaro. Gigantomachy has been active for over 400 years, since the plan to awake Jormungand was created. History Gigantomachy was founded over 400 years ago during the age of Zeref. Javon Alvaro, after witnessing the many wars and atrocities during this age, decided to create the organization to fight against injustice. However, much of the army that Javon managed to gather had been slaughtered in their first outing. Still wishing to create a world of peace, Javon discovered the story of Jormungand, the World Serpent. Gigantomachy disappeared after this, the members becoming sleeper agents within the community of Ishgar. However, Javon grew too old before he able to locate all the necessary components for his plan, He passed on his legacy to his son, who took control of the organization. The Alvaro family has been passing on their will for over 400 years, all the way to the current leader, Vincent Alvaro, who has almost completed Gigantomachy's plan. Organization Gigantomachy has sects set up all throughout Ishgar, even in the city-state of Othrys. The organization is split into several different main branches, each branch is led by a commanding officer known as a Giant. They lead the main branch of their country, overseeing all the splinter cells spread across the nation. They are generally the strongest of their branch. The organization is led by Vincent Alvaro, overseeing even the Giants. The organization is very discreet in its methods. They gather knowledge and act as sleeper agents, reporting information sporadically to their superiors to avoid their cover being blown. When ordered to however, the members of Gigantomachy will not hesitate to accomplish a task. Goal The organizations primary goal is codenamed "Midgard". The plan is to use the power of the World Serpent Jormungand in order to use its power to destroy the world, then reshape into a world without war, famine, poverty, or any other major world problems. This plan is unknown to the general public however, adding to the reason of this organization being marked as a terrorist organization. They are willing to achieve their goal through any means necessary, whether it means murder, torture, kidnapping, or even destroying an entire country. Their plan includes several steps. # Learn Beast Supremacy Magic. #* Completed # Acquire the magical energy of the World Serpent Jormungand. #* Completed # Locate, and retrieve the hidden portion of the Jormungand from Othrys (its brain). #* In Progress # Train the portion of Jormungand to follow commands. #* In Progress # Take Jormungand to his main body to merge with it, and give Gigantomachy control. #* In Progress # Order it to release the world long enough for it to break apart, then order it to reconnect the pieces in the way Gigantomachy sees fit. #* In Progress Strength Gigantomachy's true strength is unknown due to their discreet nature. But it is known that Vincent Alvaro, the leader of the organization, is an incredibly dangerous and powerful Mage, cutting down anything is his path with his Magic the Blades of Death. Another member, Altar, uses the unique magic Adaptability, and was the strongest creation of Caelus Saturnalia's Legion Under the Black Sun, even surpassing the likes of Jaco, and his own creator. Rachel West, another member, is a member of the Stellar Beasts in Minstrel. Members Trivia Gigantomachy is the name of the war in Greek mythology between the Greek Gods and 100 Thracian Giants. If someone wants to make a member of the organization, message me on my talk page, or leave a comment here. While there are a limited number of Giants (out of the fourteen, there are six left), there is an unlimited number of people who can act as subordinates to the Giants of Gigantomachy. Members can be anything, as long as its intelligent. This includes humans, Giants, Etherious and other kinds of demons, anthropomorphic animals, and even Exceeds. There will probably be a meeting after all the Giants have been decided. The version of Minstrel used for Gigantomachy is the version created by HoloArc: Minstrel. Category:Organization